Talk:Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki/@comment-24281142-20150925145851
Rantings from the mind of Chesknight. Should've probably posted it on the battle's own page, but this is a message I wanted to be seen so I put it here, since it has to do with more than just the battle. So awhile back I was talking to Animegx43 about needing to rant about something and get some anger out of my system. He suggested one on Gaara VS Toph getting too much hate, and after reading some more comments on it I've decided to go through with this one. Like I said though, this isn't just a Gaara VS Toph rant, but we'll get to that in a bit. So first off, why does this episode get so much hate? Because Gaara lost, Toph won, and almost everyone disagrees with the results. I'll admit, I do too, but if you agree with them, then more power to you. Anyways, leading up to and even now long after the fight's release, all I could see when it came to the comment sections were "Gaara stomps", which wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for the "all I could see" part. Seriously, this fight is the main reason I've come to hate the word "stomp" now. Granted there were a lot of fights before it that got called stomps too (Godzilla VS Gamera, Bats VS Capt, Tommy VS Zechs, Kirby VS Buu, Deadpool VS Deathstroke and Ragna VS Sol), but this one was just the most prominent because of how many you could see. Speaking of Gaara VS Toph being a stomp, yeah, it was. But was it the worst stomp Death Battle has ever done? No. Gaara has city-level destructive capability and Toph has city block-level DC. Comparing that to another fight a lot of people think is wrong, Bomberman VS Dig Dug, Bomberman apparently has galaxy-level DC while DD doesn't have any such feats. Another example, Wonder Woman is a faster-than-light planet-buster, which is a lot higher than anything I've ever heard Rogue been pinned at. Gaara VS Toph is unquestionably closer than those two "wrong" fights, and yet for some reason this is the one that got all the "I've lost faith in Death Battle comments". The only reason this fight is the most prominent in terms of "stomps in the other direction" is because both the Naruto and Avatar series were parts of a lot of people's childhoods, so they would naturally be more interested in this than those other two fights. So basically, it's only because most people actually KNEW Gaara and Toph well enough from childhood that this is the fight that's picked out of the crowd. And honestly, that doesn't seem fair to me. Getting into that "not just a GvT rant" thing here, let's look at this episode PAST the results. That's right, let's look at its entertainment value. Say what you want about Death Battle being wrong and screwing up, but at the end of the day the show's primary purpose is NOT to "end this debate once and for all". It's meant to be entertaining. Don't believe me? Check out Goomba VS Koopa, Justin Beiber VS Rebecca Black and Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro. Anyways, did Gaara VS Toph have funny commentary? "He looks like a member of Green Day" and "Women should not have these powers" give it a check. Good voice acting? Yes sir. Good-looking animation? That was there too. Are people really gonna ignore everything that happened in the first like 15 minutes and call it a bad episode just because they disagree with the results? And just as a little side thing, I see people complain that they did shitty research for this one (actually for a lot of fights), but I don't think that's where the problems arise. They explicitly state in the episode that Gaara's sand moves at the speed of sound. And if I had to do months of research for multiple fights at once, I'd say that I'd mess up some stuff too. Ben and Chad are human, they make mistakes, but we could all make just as many if we ran the show. Basically, research isn't where things get screwed up, it's the actual debating where they may lose some things. Also, I'd prefer we don't make all these "Toph solos fiction" jokes. I'll admit to making "it's just sand" jokes, but I make those more as actual jokes instead of all the "it's just kryptonite beams" comments I saw to say "lololololol Lex stomps Toy actually". Not picking anyone of the crowd or saying names, but around HERE most people appreciate Death Battle past just the results, and we aren't going to enjoy the "bending options", "Grand Supreme Avatar Toph", etc. jokes that are just about mocking the show. Heck, for me and, from what I can see, a lot of other people, "it's just sand" has become more like "it's not a big deal/don't worry about it" than anything. Well. That's all for now. Surprisingly helpful, so thanks to Anime for suggestion. I might make another one of these (not quite as long) for another topic that got me mad from a previous Death Battle episode (it has nothing really to do with the episode itself though). So until then.